100 Years
by Franny-Pazz182
Summary: A song fic from Five-for-Fighting "100 Years" About Helga's and Arnold's relationship :) Please rr.
1. 100 Years to Live

Hello every one! Here's my second fic, both song fics! I really don't know for sure what this song is about, but i think it fits my fic. It's a song-fic from Five For Fighting's - 100 Years. Please be nice in your reviews!! I worked hard on this one. Please no flames :)

_

* * *

_

_I'm 15 for a moment _

_Caught in between 10 and 20 _

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are_  
  
1954. Arnold took a deep breath, held it in, then climbed out of his brand new Corvette. It was a gift from his grandfather for his fifteenth birthday, and he had gotten his liscense just the other day. Half walking and half skipping, he nervously made his way to her front door, careful not to slip on the fresh snow.  
  
Arnold held his fist up, inches from the door, hesitated, then knocked. A few seconds passed, and he feared the worst: Him showing up an hour early, or an hour late; the wrong house; her deciding not to come. Hearing footsteps, he straightened up. The footsteps became louder and louder. The door opened.  
  
There, Helga appeared before him in a casual-formal dress outfit with her hair done neatly and her face made-up. Smiling, Arnold reached for her hand and led her to his car. There they sat in a comfortable silence, hearing nothing but their deep breaths and the windsheild wipers rubbing the new snowflakes off the glass windows. Reaching the High School grounds, Arnold pulled over his car into an empty parking space.  
  
Walking as quickly as he could in the three inches of snow, he sped to Helga's door, opened it, and took her hand, leading her into the warm nicely-decorated gymnasium where they heard loud modern dance music. They began to dance with the beat with their small group of friends. After a few songs, a slower song came on. Embracing each other in their arms, they stood, pacing slowly to the music, in the middle of the gymnasium; and there they spent the rest of the night, dancing it away.  
  
_I'm 22 for a moment _

_She feels better than ever _

_And we're on fire _

_Making our way back from Mars_  
  
1961. His fingers shook and there was nothing about it he could do. He put the tiny box into his coat pocket for the millionth time and wiped his palms that had created a thin layer of sweat. Trying to keep his mind off things, he sipped his iced mocha, keeping his eyes on the door of the coffee house.  
  
Then he saw Helga through the glass wall from the entrance of the cofee house, entering the small house. She glanced around for a few seconds. When Arnold made eye contact with her he could feel his breakfast churning in his stomach.  
  
Helga waved with her hand and smiled. She ordered her breakfast from the counter, and she motioned that she was going to wait until it was done, then go to the table. Growing impatient and anxious, he motioned for her to go to his table immediatly.  
  
Helga gave him a confused look, then sat across from him. He took out the box, hiding it in his hand.  
  
"Well...we've known each other since grade school...." Arnold started, his voice quivering. Helga looked both puzzled and confused. Arnold quickly 'unhid' the box. Helga's vision blurred before her as she realized he was holding an engagement ring before her eyes. Tears poured from her eyelids. She couldn't say anything, but she nodded several times and stood up. The other diners took notice as to what was going on. One began to clap, and then another, and then another. Soon the whole coffee house was clapping and cheering for them.  
  
Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga. "You have just made me the happiest man on earth," he whispered in her ear. As Helga hugged him tightly back, burying her face in his chest, she could feel his heart thumping madly as she soaked his beige wool sweater with her salty tears of joy.  
  
_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to lose _

_15, there's never a wish better than this _

_When you only got 100 years to live  
  
I'm 33 for a moment _

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they _

_A kid on the way _

_A family on my mind_  
  
1972. Helga woke with a start. She saw Arnold getting ready for work, sitting on the end of the bed putting his socks on. He glanced over at her, asking with his eyes what was wrong. Helga shook her head, smiling weakly. Glancing at the clock, it was nearly six in the morning. Helga sat up, and as she did; she felt a bit light-headed. She pushed aside her bed covers then threw her feet over her side of the bed. As soon as her feet hit the plush carpet and she was standing up, she felt a horrilble, strong wave of nasuea sweep over her stomach.  
  
She quickly ran from the bed and into the bathroom that was only yards away from where she stood. She kneeled in front of the marble toilet seat and began vomiting. She felt as if she were hacking up her entire intestines. When is was over, she closed her eyes over the toilet seat, breathing deeply. When she opened her eyes, she saw Arnold standing in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"Helga, I don't want you going to teach class today. You have to see a doctor" Arnold said softly, referring to the dance classes she taught. Helga nodded. At first they thought it was the flu, but she didn't have headaches or cold symptoms. Later that day, Helga made arrangements to see a doctor. The news the doctor gave her left her feeling scared, nervous, and thrilled and excited at the same time.  
  
That night when Arnold came home from work. Helga gave him a strange smile. He was confused, and questioned if she had seen the doctor at all like she had promised she would. Helga gave him the news. That she was pregnant. Arnold's face lit up like something she hadn't seen in a long time, and he threw down his breifcase and coat and began laughing excitedly. "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!!" He repeated as he grabbed his wife by the hands and began dancing with her in the front living room. Helga couldn't help but laugh and go along with his crazy burst of energy after a long day at his work.  
  
_I'm 45 for a moment _

_The sea is high _

_And I'm heading into a crisis _

_Chasing the years of my life_  
  
1984. Now Vincent was twelve years old. It was his first day middle school; seventh grade. The same middle school his parents had attended when they were both his age. That morning, while Arnold was getting ready for work, he noticed a single silver strand of hair; reminding him of his age.  
  
_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy, _

_Time to lose yourself _

_Within a morning star _

_15 __I'm all right with you _

_15, __there's never a wish better than this_  
  
Frowning at the few strands of silver, Arnold realized that he and his wife had nothing to complain about. He had always done his best, he had a loyal and faithful wife along with a young son. He had a career and was in very good health.  
  
_When you only got 100 years to live _

_Half time goes by _

_Suddenly you're wise _

_Another blink of an eye 67 is gone _

_The sun is getting high _

_We're moving on..._  
  
2006. Both retired. Vincent had went to a University, worked hard, and became a music band teacher at a high school. he was married and already had three children. Arnold and Helga were both feeling a slight hint of deppression at their son's thirty-second birthday. Time had went by so fast; and just yesterday, Arnold had asked Helga out on her first date to the high school dance.  
  
_I'm 99 for a moment _

_Dying for just another moment _

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are_  
  
2038. They had lived their life to the fullest extent that they could, and they were still by each others side. And they both loved each other as much as any man and women could love each other, and that was all that really mattered.  
  
_15 there's still time for you _

_22 I feel her too _

_33 you're on your way _

_Every day's a new day..._  
  
2039. Now they were ninety-nine. Both alive, happy that they were both alive, and some-what healthy.  
  
But then there was a day in September.  
  
Vincent had come to take care of his parents for the last few weeks of his summer vacation. His father had excused himself in midday for a nap, and his mother sat on her sofa chair, watching the daily news. Vincent had just finished making their dinner. Walking up the steps to tell his father dinner was nearly ready, he felt strange and akward.  
  
_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to choose_  
  
Entering the room where his father slept, Vincent knew something was definatly not right. As if possessed, Vicent took his pulse and heard his mother put her thin, frail hand on her sons shoudler. Sensing something was wrong, she questioned why he was crying, and why he was just standing. Vincent looked down at his mother, his face streaked with tears, not quite sure how to tell her.  
  
Helga's faded blue eyes widened at she stared at Arnold's pale face.  
  
"Arnold, you're alright, aren't you? Arnold, get up. It's almost dinner time. Arnold, why aren't you getting up? The food will get cold..." Helga said in a small, weak voice. And of course she had to know the truth when she placed her hand on his cold, lifeless pale face. She stumbled forward, all her agility fleeing as if her life had flown the moment she knew her better half was no longer with her.  
  
Kneeling on the bed, she took his lifeless body into her arms and cuddled him against her heart. "Oh, Arnold, Arnold...it's been so long since I told you how much I loved you. Can you hear me Arnold? Can you hear me? Oh Arnold; I never wanted it to turn out this way!" Helga sobbed. She held him tightly against herself, weeping softly.  
  
Vincent covered his face with his hands. It was awful to see her suffering, her terrible grief to lose a faithful husband that had loved her and been loyal to her since they were fifteen. Helga sobbed and refused to let go of her beloved husband. Still weeping, Helga ran her fingers through his thin hair and stroked his hands. And with that, she fell beside her husband. God had granted her wish; she realized, in her last seconds before she fell into an eternal sleep.  
  
_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this.... _

_...When you only got 100 years to live._

* * *

What did you all think? I wanted the entire fic to be bittersweet with a sad, yet happy ending. Please, be nice in your reviews : )


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

* * *

I've been getting alot of questions; concerning the time era i decided my fic to take place in, and other stuff as well. This is not a chapter, but more of an explanation :)

I decided for it to start in the fifties and then on for a few reasons. Firstly, if i were to start the fic with them being fifteen in 1996 (when Hey Arnold came out; correct me if i'm wrong) then the fic would go way into 2096; something that i didn't want to do.

Another reason is that when I think of relationships in the fifties, I think it was the most innocent time era for young relationships.

Another thing about Arnold owning his own car and liscense at the age of fifteen. Back in the fifties, I'm sure it was possible to own a car and a liscense at that age. I think. Besides, what was I going to do? Have his grandpa drive him on his first date? Lol...anyway, I think it makes decent sense, also since the song mentions the age of fifteen.

I know, thirty three is kind of old to be having your first child, but again, the song mentions him having a kid at the age of thirty-three. It would make alot more sense if Helga were, say, twenty-eight, and Arnold was thirty-three, but they are the same age, and I wouldn't want to or like to change their age differences :)

Before I started typing this fic, I knew that they both had to die together. I couldn't write a fic where one of them dies, and then the other is left alone; because then that would be sad; not bittersweet. I wanted the ending to be something happy; with them both dying together like they wanted.

One last thing. Why did I choose this song? I heard it on the radio a few weeks ago, then later my friend lent me the C.D. I really liked this song, and think the bittersweet mood of it is perfect for the fic.

I really hope you enjoyed this fic, and I'd enjoy it even more if I got you to shed a few tears for it too :)

Thank you so much for all of your reviews; I appreciate it alot

- Franchesca


End file.
